Karaoke Love Affair
by PicturePerfect0
Summary: Russell always loved Zoe when he sings a song dedicated to her he finally has the girl of his dreams then all that changes when Zoe's old boyfriend returns home and now he must deal with his mistake before its to late This fanifc contains music from the 80s,90s,and present time through 2000-2009 and i hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Daniel: It was a rainy Friday night in Downtown City a new karaoke bar opened called "Big City Karaoke".

The place was a simple karaoke bar with indigo blue walls and light blue ceilings and the furniture was simple tables, booths, and a bar and eatery, and a stage where people go to sing their hearts out. The place was modern and had a club like feel to it and it cost a lot for the building, renntervations, etc. When the place had its grand opening it was packed and i got a lot of profit on the karaoke bar on its first week.

But lots of events happen in Big City Karaoke like the story of a love affair between an orange hedgehog and a beautiful purple doggy diva and the love of singing.

My name is Daniel Clark the owner of Big City Karaoke and the story that I will tell you is a title I like to call

KARAOKE LOVE AFFAIR

Daniel: And how this love affair start .It started on a clear Saturday night and the karaoke bar calm down with its customer's food and drinks were served by the tables and booths. The people had their song books out to choose what song they want to sing. And the people on stage just sang their songs some people were good some were bad and some were really bad and most of them were fantastic but one group just stole the show and I for one was really freaking impressed by their singing especially that purple dog she just singed so perfectly that the crowd was astound by her she really had it going on. Her friends were great to they showed some harmony they were just perfect. Once I met them I asked them to come again any time free of charge the group agreed and came back next weekend.

Daniel: and this is where the story starts.


	2. Chapter 1 Welcome to Big City Karaoke

AN: hope you like it because I worked hard on this

And please review and enjoy

Chapter 1: Welcome to Big City Karaoke

It was a nice sunny Friday in Downtown City as a purple anthromorphic dog wearing a purple short jacket with a pink shirt and purple pants and on her head was a black beret. Her name is Zoe Trent and she was walking out of the mall carrying a bag with a dress inside it.

Zoe:*to self* I've finally got that dress from the Diva Collection *fan girl squeal* I just can't wait to put this dress on.

Zoe:*to self* But I can't just wear it carelessly, it's practically a dress to paint the town red! Hm but where I can go I can't think of one.

As she was thinking she saw a karaoke bar

Zoe:*to self* huh haven't seen this place before. "Big City Karaoke"*gasp* it's a karaoke bar *squeal* this is perfect that means I can wear my dress and use my singing voice ooh I got to tell my friends.

Zoe: *to self*this is absolutely perfect.

Then Zoe pulls her smart phone out of her pocket and calls her friends.

In an apartment complex a grey and white skunk wearing a white women's t-shirt and grey denim pants was sitting on her brown chair watching a comedy show on her small flat screen TV laughing at Daniel Tosh's jokes.

Grey and white skunk:*laughing*Daniel Tosh is so funny

Then a blue banded mongoose wearing a magician outfit walked in the room covered in smoke and ashes with an irritated look on his face and fussed with an Indian accent.

Blue banded mongoose:*irritated* ugh I just can't get this trick right it's too complicated!

Grey and white skunk: come on Sunil you need to lighten up you've been practicing for hours.

Sunil: *irritated*how can I lighten up I need to get this trick right for my act for my magic show I'm doing Pepper.

Pepper: but that doesn't mean you can get so worked up about it besides your show isn't for two weeks.

Sunil: *calm* *sigh*your right Pepper I'm sorry for coming in like this it's that ever since I set fire to the stage I get worried that I might do it again.

Pepper: it's alright now go get yourself clean up and come watch some TV with me.

Sunil went to the bathroom to wash the smoke and ashes from his fur as Pepper continued to watch Daniel Tosh: Completely Serious. Then Pepper's smart phone ranged she checked her phone to see who was calling her and it was her best friend Zoe. She answered it and put the phone by her ear.

Pepper:*on her phone* hey Zoe.

Zoe*on her phone* hey Pepper how's Sunil.

Pepper: He's doing fine Just worked up about his trick for his magic show.

Zoe: oh like how he tried that trick last month and almost burn down the stage *chuckling*.

Pepper: *chuckling*yeah so what up.

Zoe: well I found a place where we could hang out.

Pepper: Really where.

Zoe: a place called "Big City Karaoke"

Pepper: a karaoke bar that would be a great place to hang out.

Zoe: oh I knew you like the idea Pepper.

Pepper: are you inviting everyone?

Zoe: yeah

Pepper: great

Zoe: well I better go in and make reservation for it and call the rest of our friends call you later.

Pepper: alright bye

Pepper then hangs up and continues to watch TV while Sunil gets out of the bathroom now wearing a blue t-shirt and brown pants joins her by the TV.


End file.
